1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a media holding device that holds recording media, which are discharged by performing a predefined process in a media processing section, in an overlapping manner.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a media holding device is known (see, JP-A-2010-235311), which includes a supply holding section (a main tray) that is installed at a recording apparatus and can accommodate recording media (recording papers), which is supplied to the media holding device, in an overlapping manner, and a discharge holding section (a paper discharging tray) that is arranged so as to overlap at an upper side of the supply holding section, and holds the recording media, which have been recorded, in an overlapping manner.
The media holding device is configured such that the recording media with which a predetermined process is performed in the media processing section and which are discharged are held at a discharge holding section fixed in a lamination direction, in an overlapping manner.
However, the media holding device of the related art needs to ensure beforehand a space, on the discharge holding section, according to the maximum number of the recording media that can be held regardless of the quantity of the recording media to be processed. Thus, it is difficult to downsize the recording apparatus or the like in which the media holding device is installed.